


Fan work of the life of Sebastian Pines

by Bunnylover34



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: 5 years old, Gen, Triplet AU, oblivious stan and ford, school is boring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 11:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13973754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnylover34/pseuds/Bunnylover34
Summary: A little fan art on a fun story; The Life of Sebastian Pines.





	Fan work of the life of Sebastian Pines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluefrosty27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluefrosty27/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The life of Sebastian Pines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12376791) by [bluefrosty27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluefrosty27/pseuds/bluefrosty27). 



<https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ally-kathy>


End file.
